


Luz de Luna

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Feliz cumpleaños Mamoru, M/M, Muy cursi...Tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: La Luna en octubre es de las más hermosas, y bajo el astro se desenvuelve un escenario para un nuevo comienzo.Si bailaras bajo la luz de la luna ¿Qué canción estaría en tu mente?
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Luz de Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para el Feliz Cumpleaños de Mamoru <3 No puedo no escribir nada para festejar su bella existencia.  
> La historia en un principio iba a ser algo triste, pero no me sentí satisfecha para publicar algo así como supuesto presente de cumpleaños. 
> 
> Como sea, espero sea agradable la lectura, aunque es algo corta.

Las primeras lunas de octubre eran hermosas, brillaban tan intensamente que la luz de la ciudad se veía completamente opacada. Cualquiera que mirara ese cielo sentiría que le ha robado una parte de su corazón mediante un suspiro.

El viento frío le congelaba la nariz. Había salido con un suéter, pero no era suficiente, su cuerpo temblaba como acto reflejo para mantenerlo caliente. Si Koki lo mirara se molestaría mucho. Por suerte estaba dormido a esa hora. Todos lo estaban.

Su mano fría le recordaba la muerte. Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza a veces, pero se sabía bastante optimista.

Sonrió por pensar en sus amigos instintivamente. Se sentía agradecido por haberlos conocido.

Miró su meñique, y en un acto íntimo imaginó el hilo rojo que lo ataba a Koki, Ken y Ryota; colocó su mano en dirección a la luna y comenzó a tararear, meciendo suavemente su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro daba vueltas por la azotea, bailando bajo la brillante luna de octubre, mostrando sus mejores pasos al astro.

Como si hubiera terminado una presentación, agradeció a la nada con una ligera inclinación.

El sonido de unos aplausos lo asustó, y giró rápidamente en dirección a la puerta. Koki se acercaba a él con una manta en sus brazos.

—Eso ha sido hermoso.

Colocó la manta en la espalda de Mamoru y lo enrolló para cubrirlo del frío.

—Aunque si vas a salir tan tarde en la noche, debes taparte mejor. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Lo siento. La luna se veía hermosa, así que no pensé demasiado cuando vine aquí.

—Está bien, no estoy molesto.

Koki sonrió amablemente y puso su mirada en la Luna.

—No recuerdo haberla visto tan bonita antes.

—Tal vez es porque siempre duermes temprano Kou. Pero es comprensible, siempre tienes mucho trabajo.

—No creo que sea eso.

Mamoru se sintió extrañado, la mirada de Koki se había posado en él, pero transmitía una sensación extraña. Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

—Realmente está haciendo bastante frío. Gracias por la manta.

Habló de forma incómoda, y Koki se percató de ello, así que volvió a mirar la Luna.

—¿Normalmente subes a la azotea por las noches?

—No siempre. Desde nuestro balcón se pueden tener hermosas vistas, pero aquí el cielo luce más inmenso.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Tampoco hubo movimiento alguno, y así permanecieron algunos minutos hasta que Koki comenzó a tararear.

Mamoru reconoció la melodía y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

De repente, Koki lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a bailar con él. Mamoru se dejó llevar por completo. Sonreía divertido por los giros y torpes pasos que daba.

En uno de aquellos giros su cuerpo chocó con el de Kou, pero él ya no lo dejó alejarse. Sostuvo su cintura con fuerza y sus dedos se entrelazaron.

Mamoru sintió el calor en su rostro, y después en todo su cuerpo, pero no hizo ningún intento por apartarse.

El sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, y juraba que su compañero de baile se había dado cuenta, porque justo en ese instante tenía una sonrisa como nunca la había visto. Sus dientes brillaban con la Luna. No soportó más sentirse descubierto y el baile paró abruptamente. Se escondió en la manta y se puso en cuclillas. Tenía la apariencia de una bola de tela.

Koki imitó su posición, y miró pacientemente sin decir nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero comenzó a sofocarse bajó ese enorme pedazo de tela. Tuvo que salir de su escondite para poder respirar.

Se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos azules que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño.

Intentó huir, pero sus piernas no le respondían bien; intentó quitar la mirada, pero Koki sostuvo su rostro, y adelantándose a cualquier otro método de huida, dijo lo que llevaba por tanto tiempo cargando en su mente.

—Me gustas Mamoru.

Y ahí, el susodicho fue desarmado por completo.

Sintió cómo su mano era sostenida por otra, temblorosa y cálida. Notó que, en realidad, todo el cuerpo de Koki parecía temblar, pero no por el frío.

Finalmente habló.

—Después de esto no hay manera de regresar.

—Lo sé, pero si no me arriesgo ahora, siento que viviré arrepentido toda mi vida.

Mamoru sonrió comprensivo. Él también había pensado en eso muchas veces.

Se levantó del suelo y jaló a Kou consigo.

—Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

—Lo sé.

—Y tenemos que pensar en cómo se supone que se lo diremos a Ryota y Ken.

—Lo sé.

—No podremos ser como una pareja normal, prácticamente estaremos escondiéndonos todo el tiempo.

Koki apretó su mano y puso un rostro resignado.

—Lo sé.

Mamoru ya no dijo más, él solo se había martirizado pensando en todo eso y más por mucho tiempo. Por esa noche era suficiente.

—Es tarde. Vayamos a dormir.

—Es…espera.

Kou lo miró con un rostro frustrado. Hacía falta algo para terminar bien esa noche, y Mamoru entendió el mensaje. Se acercó seguro a Koki y lo besó sin pensárselo mucho, principalmente porque no hubiera sido capaz de ejecutar semejante acción tan audaz sin morirse de la vergüenza.

Giró su rostro tan rápido como pudo para ocultar la muy evidente tonalidad roja que lo invadía.

—Ahora sí, vamos a dormir.

Koki lo siguió obedientemente.

Ninguno de los dos se soltó de las manos.

**Author's Note:**

> No puse una canción en específico, de alguna manera creo que cada persona pensará en una canción que le parezca especial para un momento íntimo. Aunque, siendo esta pareja, supongo que tampoco he dejado demasiado rango para imaginar. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
